gods_among_usfandomcom-20200214-history
Aphrodite
Aphrodite, also known as Venus, is the Olympian Goddess of Love. Biography After Kronos defeated his father Ouranos with the help of his brothers, the Titan Lord cast the Protogenos’s remains from a high cliff and into the sea. Due to the intense and uncontrolled magical power within the remains of Ouranos’s avatar, an intense reaction took place between it and the water. Over the course of several eons, the resulting burst of magical power shaped itself into an Olympian, which dubbed itself Aphrodite. Upon her awakening, Aphrodite found that a gigantic clamshell had formed around her, and was ferrying her throughout the seas. After several years of aimless drifting, she landed in Greece, and sensing the power of other Olympians, she ventured to Mount Olympus and through the dimensional gate that lead to the separate realm of the same name. As she walked through the city streets, all eyes fell upon her. Many fainted at the sight of her, whilst others trailed after her as she made her way to the Olympian Council chamber, whereupon all those present looked upon her in stunned silence. Aphrodite had arrived on Olympus without any clothes. Zeus immediately granted her a seat upon the Olympian council, much to Hera’s annoyance. Shortly thereafter, many of the younger gods began attempting to court Aphrodite, and several bouts of violence erupted as a result conflicting desires. In order to quell the matter, Zeus announced that he would choose a husband for her. Aphrodite expected to be married to a beautiful god like Ares or Apollo, but instead, she was wed to Hephaestus, who Zeus had noticed was one of the only gods not to be vying for Aphrodite’s attention. While the Smith God was thrilled at the betrothal, Aphrodite was disgusted, due to the fact that Hephaestus was rather average looking. Whilst Hephaestus tried to be a good husband and keep his wife happy, Aphrodite remained cold and distant, her attitude only brightening when she began an affair with Ares. This resulted in several children, including Eros, and the twins, Phobos and Deimos. Hephaestus soon began to suspect the children were not his own, and after being informed by Helios that Aphrodite was cuckolding him, Hephaestus laid a trap for them, and once caught, put them on display for all of Olympus to see. This embarrassment lead Aphrodite to break off her relationship with Ares, breaking his heart. Aphrodite would then go on to constantly manipulate the love affairs of mortals, using her son Eros as her agent. Physical Appearance Personality Aphrodite is without a doubt, one of the most vain beings in all creation. Her unsurpassed beauty is her greatest point of pride, having created a magical girdle for herself to further enhance the effect it has on people. She revels in the adoration and desire she inspires in men, and enjoys the jealousy she instills in women. She enjoys the act of matchmaking, considering herself as the foremost expert on the subject. Powers Aphrodite possesses the standard powers of an Olympian. As Goddess of Love and Beauty, Aphrodite exudes an aura which renders her far more attractive than is naturally possible, with most who enter her presence falling into a state where they wish to do nothing more but serve and please her. Furthermore, she is also able to intuitively know if someone is in love, and who the recipient of their affections is. She is also able to, with more active concentration, force most beings to obey her commands. Skills Aphrodite is a capable and masterful seductress, able to beguile all but the strongest willed of beings. She as also superb in the arts of deception, performance(in every sense of the word) and manipulation, being very skilled at divining people’s desires and then exploiting them. Trivia